Everything I do
by Sirithiliel
Summary: Bakura once again comes home after beating up some bullies that have been bothering Ryou. Ryou gets fed up with it, and Bakura tries to explain why he does it. Songfic to Bryan Adam’s “Everything I do, I do it for you.”


Disclaimer: Nothing that resembles another's work is mine. I don't own Bryan Adam's song.

Summary: Bakura once again comes home after beating up some bullies that have been bothering Ryou. Ryou gets fed up with it, and Bakura tries to explain why he does it. Sonfic to Bryan Adam's "Everything I do, I do it for you."

Song lyrics will be in _italics_ and will be **bold.**

**Everything I Do**

Bakura stomped into the house, wiping blood from his hands.

Ryou, who had been sitting on the couch watching TV, stood.

_**Look into your heart, you will find**_

_**There's nothing there to hide**_

"Again? You went and hurt them again!" Ryou cried before Bakura could say anything.

"I told you not too. I told you they hurt me worse everytime you try and stop them, but no, you won't listen!" Ryou said, a hurt expression in his soft, brown eyes.

His bloody yami looked at him.

"Not any longer, they won't." Bakura's husky voice assured his hikari.

_**Take me as I am, take my life**_

_**I would give it all, I would sacrifice**_

Ryou was speechless.

"You killed them?" he asked softly, in disbelief.

Bakura nodded.

"Why?" Ryou wailed, collapsing back to the couch, face buried in his hands.

"Ryou........." Bakura began.

"NO! Shut up! Just shut up! You are always doing this! You steal, you hurt, you KILL! I've had enough!" Ryou cried out, pulling away from his yami.

_**Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for**_

_**I can't help it there's nothing I want more**_

"Ryou." Bakura said again, firmly.

"NO! If you do this again, I want you out of the house!"

"Ryou!"

"Out! If you can't tell me a good reason for doing this, then leave!" Ryou said, turning a tear stained face at his yami.

There was silence.

"Do you really not know why?" Bakura asked softly.

Ryou stared blankly.

No, he didn't know.

"Why? Why do you do this?"

"For you."

_**You know it's true**_

_**Everything I do I do it for you**_

Ryou blinked at him.

He killed and hurt people for Ryou?

"No." Ryou said softly.

"I do these things for you." Bakura repeated, an unknown emotion in his eyes as he looked at Ryou.

"Why?" Ryou asked.

_**There's no love like your love**_

_**And no other could give me more love**_

"Because you need it. You need someone to be there." Bakura said simply.

Ryou realized it was true. He like depending on someone.

His father wasn't there.

His mother and sister were dead.

There was only Bakura.

"You won't stand up for yourself, so I do it for you. You appreciate it, but you don't realize it." Bakura explained, eyes glittering as if he had unshed tears.

But Bakura couldn't cry.

Could he?

_**There's no where unless you're there**_

_**All the time, all the way, yeah...**_

Bakura stared sadly at Ryou as the white haired teen tried to grasp the meaning of the words.

"I thought I was doing the right thing.........but I wouldn't know. I'm always screwing up. I did back in Egypt, and I do now. It wouldn't surprise me if I'm wrong." Bakura said softly, a tear slipping unchecked down his cheeks from reddish-brown eyes.

"Bakura........." Ryou began, eyes glimmering with his own tears.

For him?

All those killings were for him? His own protection?

"I got you to the Battle City finals, one of your dreams." Bakura mused sadly. "But I had to kill and steal souls to get there."

"Bakura........."

"I took Pegasus's Millennium Eye, because that would increase your chances of self-defense." Bakura said, casting his eyes away from Ryou.

"Please, Bakura........."

_**Don't tell me it's not worth trying for**_

_**I cant' help it there's nothing I want more**_

"I'm sorry, Ryou. I didn't know you felt that way. I'll leave, if you truly want me too." Bakura said, backing away.

_**Yeah, I would fight for you**_

_**I'd lie for you, walk the wire for you**_

"Bakura, stop." Ryou said firmly, raising his voice.

Bakura halted.

"Bakura, I didn't know. I'm sorry, but I'm not comfortable with you killing people for me. I appreciate it." Ryou began.

_**Yeah, I'd die for you**_

_**Yeah, you know it's true**_

Bakura turned his eyes away, another tear running loose.

His eyes widened as he felt Ryou hug him.

"You can at least hurt them a little bit, okay?" Ryou whispered to him.

Bakura smiled softly, hugging Ryou back.

**Everything I do I do it for you**

(End Chapter.)

Oh man, I made myself nearly cry writing this short story songfic. I hope you guys like.


End file.
